heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (Extended Universe)
Wonder Woman is the alias and second identity of antiquities dealer Diana Prince, who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is a demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and the Greek Olympian god Zeus. Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent a century later, helping Superman and Batman take down the unleashed monster Doomsday. With Superman seemingly killed by the monster, Wonder Woman and Batman would be inspired by his noble sacrifice to begin establishing the valiant Justice League, in order to battle any future threats to the world. Involvement Wonder Woman TBA Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Diana becomes aware that she has been under surveillance by Lex Luthor, who seems determined to learn everything about her. She becomes aware that Lex has in his possession a photograph of her taken in 1918 which could compromise her identity. In an effort to reclaim it, Diana goes to a charity function hosted by Lex at his villa which is also attended by Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. There, she steals a hacking device of Bruce's, who is likewise investigating Luthor. She exits the party with Bruce pursuing her. She makes it to her car and drives off just in time for him to see her depart. Later, Diana is seen in a museum examining ancient Greek artifacts, when Bruce Wayne appears. The two engage in conversation and Bruce asks for the device back. Diana informs him that she has already placed it in the glove compartment of his car, having already gathered the information she required before leaving. Still puzzled as to her identity, Bruce discovers more about her amongst the data he stole from Lex Luthor. He sees a photograph of her (the one Diana was after) taken in Belgium in 1918 during the closing days of World War I. He then makes contact with her via her laptop, sharing extra information that Luthor had on both her and other metahumans. When news broke of Doomsday's attack on Metropolis and Gotham, Diana was boarding an airplane bound for Turkey. Seeing what was happening, she left the flight before takeoff. Diana, once again dons her Wonder Woman gear heading for Gotham to help Batman and Superman. She arrives just in time to save Batman from Doomsday's heat vision, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets. She then jointly attacks Doomsday with Superman while Batman tries to expose the creature to Kryptonite, allowing its destruction. Eventually, Superman stabs Doomsday with Batman's Kryptonite spear, which kills the beast, but not before it stabs Superman in the chest, seemingly killing him. Diana attends Clark's funeral in Smallville along with Bruce. The two share a conversation about honoring Superman by bringing together the other metahumans, in case a worse threat to the world should ever arise. Justice League TBA Allies *Etta Candy *Batman *Superman *Steve Trevor Enemies *Lex Luthor *Doomsday Appearances *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Wonder Woman *Justice League *Justice League: Part Two